Conduct Phase I Clinical Pharmacokinetic studies on specific investigational new drugs sponsored by the Division of Cancer Treatment (DCT), National Cancer Institute (NCI). The Contractor shall provide the parameters and characteristics of drug toxicity, the maximally tolerated dose, and recommend a phase II dose.